zikkiaddict competition
by Wizz13
Summary: This is my one shot for the zikkiaddict competition. Thanks!


**zikkiaddict competition**

**Hello! I am Wizz13. This is my one shot on Wella for the competition. I edited it from my story called, The Story Continues. Please, check it out. Thanks!**

**The day after graduation**

**Will's POV**

I woke up feeling very exited that school was over! This would be an awesome summer. I had my friends, freedom, and my love, Bella. My feelings for her had grown immensely. I started to consider when/if I should propose to her a week ago.

I quickly broke out of my trance and got ready. I wanted to look nice because I was going to ask Bella on a date today. Once I was ready I texted Bella on my phone. (Italics are conversation.)

Will: _Good morning sweetie._

Bella: _Good morning._

Will: _Do you want to meet me at the café in 15 minutes?_

Bella: _Sure Love You Bye_

Will: _Love you too. _

When I got to the café Bella was already sitting in our favorite seats. I then stepped behind her, turned her head towards me and kissed her. At first she looked angry, but then realizing it was me she calmed down and kissed back.

After we broke the kiss I offered to get us drinks. She said that she wanted a cranberry booster. So I then walked up to the counter and ordered 1 cranberry booster and 1 orange zester. When I had paid for them I brought them back to our booth. Then I sat next to Bella. As I sat there, while she was talking about shoes or something, I was gathering the courage to ask Bella out on a date.

"Um Bella?" I said.

"Yes Will," she replied.

I was kinda wondering if you would, um, like to come over to the boat shack for dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Bella replied.

"Is 6 o'clock ok?" I asked.

"Yea that would be fine."

"Would you like to go swimming?" I asked.

"Ok Honey," she said, giving me a kiss.

**No one's POV**

Once Bella and Will got to Lewis' secret fishing spot Will swooped up Bella in his arms. He then carried her into the water laughing.

As Bella and Will were swimming they spotted a fishing boat. Just as they were about to turn around and leave Bella got cut on her arm by a fishing hook. Will was instantly there and he carefully took the hook out of Bella's arm. But, Bella was starting to pass out because she was still bleeding. So Will, as fast as he could, swam with Bella back to Lewis' secret fishing spot. It was pretty slow going but he finally got there.

When they got there Bella was barely conscious. So Will had to drag her onto the sand. He then applied pressure to the cut to stop the bleeding. He then dragged her all the way out of the water so that she could dry off.

After about 10 minutes. She was back in human form. Then her eyes started to open. Will immediately helped her sit in his lap. Then she started to cry.

"Shh every thing is fine," Will comforted.

Bella calmed down after being in Will's arms for a couple minutes.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes, Thank so much Will."

"You are so worth it Bella Hartley." Smiling they both leaned in and kissed.

After about a minute Will said, "Um Bella."

"Yes."

"Do you still want to come over tonight or do you just want to plan for a different night?" Will asked.

"I think I am still up for some more one on one time with you." Bella replied smiling.

"Well then you better go get some rest."

"Yes sir!" Bella said standing up and faking a salute. Will quickly jumped up, wrapped his arms around her and started tickling.

"Stop, stop!" She cried.

"Yes Madam," Will replied letting go of her. "Let's go"

"Ok," Bella said. So hand in hand Bella and Will walked home. Once Will walked Bella home he went to the store to get ready for his night with her.

**At Bella's house**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom I am home," I yelled once I got home.

"Ok sweetie," my mom called back to me.

"I am going to eat lunch then take a nap. Ok?"

"That is fine," my mom replied. After I had eaten a turkey sandwich I headed upstairs. I then laid down in my bed and fell right asleep dreaming of Will.

**No one's POV**

When Bella woke up she saw that it was 5 o'clock. She quickly got up and took a bath. After that she put on her flowing blue dress. With 15 minutes to spare Bella decided to start walking to Will's boat house.

**Will's POV**

After I had dropped Bella at her house I went to a jeweler and picked out a ring that had a tiny mermaid supporting a blue stone with its tail and hands. I picked a blue stone because it matches Bella's eyes. After that I went to the grocery and got ingredients for the dinner. Then I went home and started to cook the feast.

**Bella's POV**

As I was walking to Will's boat shack I couldn't help wondering if this was just a regular date or not. "Well," I thought, "it will be nice anyway." Once I got there I knocked on the door. Will answered and he was all dressed up in black pants, white shirt, and blue tie. Once he saw me he snapped to attention, saluted and said,

"Welcome to the Benjamin specialty feast. At your service madam."

"Why thank you," I replied giggling. He then swooped me off of my feet and carried me to the table. Once I sat down he went to get the food. I was shocked at what he brought out. It was my favorite, steak cut into a heart, a green salad, noodles, mashed potatoes, and gravy.

"Wow Will! I never knew you could cook. Thank you." I said.

"Anything to serve you love," he replied leaning in for a kiss, and I kissed back.

After that we started to eat. It was delicious. Everything was cooked perfectly. When I was done Will stood up and said,

"Now for the dessert." He went into the refrigerator and got out a little cake that was in the shape of a heart. As I started eating I saw a little white piece of paper in the middle. So I put my fork down and picked it up. I read it out loud. It said,

"Look down :) " I looked down and there was Will, on one knee, holding a little black box with a ring. The ring was gorgeous; it was a mermaid that was holding a blue stone. Then Will said,

"You are the love of my life, my sunrise and sunset, and my beginning and end. Bella Rose Hartley, will you marry me?

**Well, that's it. Thank you!**

**-Wizz13**


End file.
